Residents
' The Residents' are an American art collective best known for avant-garde music and multimedia works. Since their first official release, Meet The Residents (1974), the group has released over sixty albums, numerous music videos and short films, three CD-ROM projects, and ten DVDs. They have undertaken seven major world tours and scored multiple films. Pioneers in exploring the potential of CD-ROM and similar technologies, the Residents have won several awards for their multimedia projects. Ralph Records, a record label focusing on avant-garde music, was started by the band. Throughout the group's existence, the individual members have ostensibly attempted to operate under anonymity, preferring instead to have attention focused on their art output. Much outside speculation and rumor has focused on this aspect of the group. In public, the group appears silent and costumed, often wearing eyeball helmets, top hats and tuxedos—a long-lasting costume now recognized as its signature iconography. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Having always been fascinated by bands with an unique sound and approach to music, Peel appreciated the Residents, quite often playing their music, starting from 1978. Also, in spite of their anonymity, the band had some collaborations with other artists Peel had time for, such as Snakefinger (aka Philip Lithman, previously with Peel session band Chilli Willi And The Red Hot Peppers) and Henry Cow. Their unique sound has often been likened to those of other Peel favorites such as Captain Beefheart and Better Beatles. Peel also gave airtime to music by other artists on Ralph Records. On 17 October 1979, he played cover versions of 'I Left My Heart In San Francisco" by all four contributors to the label's Subterranean Modern compilation, who also included Chrome, MX-80 Sound and Tuxedomoon. Sessions *none Featured Shows (Please add more information if known) ;1978 *01 February 1978: The Booker Tease (7" - Duck Stab) Ralph *17 February 1978: The Booker Tease (7" - Duck Stab) Ralph *06 March 1978: Elvis And His Boss (7" - Duck Stab) Ralph *22 May 1978: Loser ≅ Weed (single) Ralph'' (abandoned because it was the wrong side)'' *22 May 1978: Satisfaction (single) Ralph *14 July 1978: The Spot (7" blue vinyl) Ralph RR7805 (with Snakefinger) *18 August 1978: The Spot (7" blue vinyl) Ralph RR7805 (with Snakefinger) *27 October 1978: Part Three: Ship's A' Going Down (LP - Not Available) Ralph *31 October 1978: The Making Of A Soul (LP – Not Available) Ralph *01 November 1978: Never Known Questions (LP – Not Available) Ralph *20 December 1978: Santa Dog ’78 (7”) Ralph ;1979 *08 January 1979: 'Lizard Lady (LP-Duck Stab/Buster & Glen)' (Ralph) *10 January 1979: Birthday Boy (LP-Buster and Glen) East Side Digital *18 January 1979: Semolina (LP – Duck Stab / Buster & Glen) Ralph *17 October 1979: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (v/a LP - Subterranean Modern) Ralph *22 October 1979: Dumbo The Clown (LP – Subterranean Modern) Ralph *13 November 1979: Is He Really Bringing Roses? (v/a album - Subterranean Modern) Ralph SM7908 *17 November 1979 (BFBS): Is He Really Bringing Roses? (v/a album - Subterranean Modern) Ralph SM7908 *15 November 1979: Time's Up (Various LP - Subterranean Modern) Ralph ;1980 *08 May 1980: Diskomo (12") Ralph *30 August 1980 (BFBS): Constantinople (7" EP - Duck Stab) Ralph RR1177 *14 October 1980: We're A Happy Family / Bali Ha'i (v/a album - Miniatures (A Sequence Of Fifty-One Tiny Masterpieces Edited By Morgan-Fisher)) Pipe PIPE 2 ;1981 *03 September 1981 (BFBS): Constantinople (7" EP - Duck Stab) Ralph RR1177 ;1982 *18 April 1982 (BFBS): Happy Home ;1984 *25 July 1984 (BFBS): 'It’s A Man’s Man’s Man’s Man’s World (7 inch)’ (Korova) *05 November 1984 (BFBS): 'It’s A Man’s Man’s Man’s Man’s World (7 inch)’ (Korova) ;1985 *07 April 1985 (BFBS): 'It’s A Man’s Man’s Man’s Man’s World (7 inch)’ (Korova) ;1986 *20 August 1986: Kaw-Liga (7") Ralph *20 September 1986 (BFBS): Kaw-Liga (7") Ralph ;1989 *30 November 1989: From The Plains To Mexico (7") Stampa Alternativa ‎SCONC 012 *16 December 1989 (BFBS): From The Plains To Mexico (Single Sided 7") Stampa Alternativa ;1991 *14 July 1991: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (LP - Subterranean Modern) Ralph ;1992 *08 November 1992 (BFBS): From The Plains To Mexico (Single Sided 7") Stampa Alternativa ;1993 *22 May 1993 (BFBS): 'It’s A Man’s Man’s Man’s Man’s World (7 inch)’ (Korova) *18 June 1993: 'It’s A Man’s Man’s Man’s Man’s World (7 inch)’ (Korova) ;1995 *30 December 1995 (BFBS): 'Constantinople (LP-Duck Stab)' (Torso) ;2002 *30 July 2002: Constantinople (7" - Duck Stab) Ralph *17 August 2002 (BBC World Service): Constantinople (7" - Duck Stab) Ralph ;2003 *21 October 2003: It's A Man's Man's Man's World (7") Korova *06 November 2003 (Radio Eins): It's A Man's Man's Man's World (7") Korova External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Artists